


Something like you

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: UN-BETAEDA short story where both Chanyeol and Baekhyun harbor a crush on people who are already in love. They both get rejected, and bond over that. They fall in love. Baekhyun is scared and makes mistakes. They meet again years later.





	1. Chapter 1

_Baekhyun broke someone’s heart when he left. Because ’he’ wanted him to stay and Baekhyun never knew that. Because he longed to kiss him, but that when he did, it felt both so good and so wrong. Because Baekhyun chose to turn away. Can Baekhyun comeback to him now ?_

 

 

  
For as long as he could remember, Byun Baekhyun had always envied girls. Not that he wanted to be a girl —he did not think that he wanted to be like his cousin Eunji. But Baekhyun always secretly wanted to have a male lover. All because he had a crush on a boy when he was in kindergarten, Baekhyun knew he was gay at a very young age.

Baekhyun was not known for being shy, instead he was known as an extraverted guy. His position as the class clown was secured, and everyone knew him as very sociable. Baekhyun truly was friend with everyone. He had quite feminine looks. He loved wearing skin-tight jeans, scarves, and the fact that he wore BB cream and lip tints sold him as the obvious homosexual guy.

Moreover, he completely assumed his sexuality. Thank God, his high school oplicy was strict with bullying and full of open minded people, so he did not experience much difficulties with the fact that he liked boys. After weeks of rumours at the beginning of high school, he had came out publicly in the school cafeteria.

« Yes, I’m GAY ! » had Baekhyun screamed, standing on top of a table at the ’rushing hour’ of the food service. Baekhyun had been tired of whispers and his classmates being distants when they changed into sport attires in P.E.

Since then, everyone knew he swung that way, and that he had chosen to come out after entering high school. Thankfully, this did not affect his popularity in away, but he kind of was made fun of from times to time. Baekhyun was nicknamed ’Sassy Diva’ and ’Princess’ by some of his classmates. He did not necessarily like it (although he did admit to be a diva), but he never complained, saying that he was the kind of man that accepts his fate.

 

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun were classmates since the beginning of high school, but they never hung out together before this year. The two once again shared a class, class 3-3 for their third and last year, a.k.a final year, a.k.a exams-coming-up year. Both hung out with different cliques, but they still acknowledged each other everyday.

« Hey Byun » got a « Oï Park » in response every single school day. They never really talked to each other before this year, although they were both part of the school musical club. But every since Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun met each other and bonded over dancing, they ate at a table of 4 more and more often. Sehun and Jongin were both very good friends with Chanyeol and Baekhyun was Sehun’s best friend, so it was astonishing that they did not all hang out together before this year.

Baekhyun was never very close to Chanyeol before all of this. Little did they know, they would become closer very quickly.

But any way, lunch breaks were now shared between Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol thanks to the two younger who found out they cliqued instantly, making Baekhyun feeling like he was replaced from his spot of closest friend. Sehun and Jongin acted like two long lost friends who had a limited time to talk at every lunch break, speaking rapidly and acting like they were in their own world.

Most of the time, these lunches looked like this : Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol were making conversation while baekhyun Played on his phone like the diva he was, acting desinterested.

Baekhyun was more and more desinterested by what his friends said, and when he looked up from his phone, he spotted his crush Lee Minho. Minho was the kind of man Baekhyun wanted to date : Tall, manly, a real gentleman, open minded (he did not mind Baekhyun being gay at all), with a muscular body… He could imagine how good he would feel if he hugged him, and his dark brown eyes made Baekhyun want to drown into them. Minho was the perfect boyfriend material : He was adored by everyone, sexy, kind… (Baekhyun saw him save a cat from a tree last year and had admired him ever since.)

He fell for Minho last month, over the two weeks of science project they had to do together. And when Baekhyun was invited over at Minho’s home to work on it, he fell in love with the politeness and good manners the taller boy had.

The only question was, was Minho gay ? Baekhyun thought that if he tried hard, he could make him turn gay. That’s why for the past few days, he wore tighter and tighter jeans, revealing the share of his legs and embracing his buttcheeks perfectly.

 

* * *

 

  
At 7:10 in the morning, in SM highschool, Park Chanyeol paced though his school excitedly. He almost paid no mind to his surrounding. ’ **Today is the day !** ’ He passed by his classmate Byun Baekhyun, saluating him with a brief nod, as he continued rushing to meet her before class begins. Chanyeol raced through the corridor, taking big, large steps. He was excited because he finally decided that today is the day. The glorious day that will change his life forever. Today, he was going to confess to Bae Suzy, the girl of his life. And then, they would date, and Chanyeol would have his hapilly ever after.

You might wonder where Chanyeol got all this confidence from ? Well, being the only son of the rather well-off Park family, he was raised into a loving family, spoiled (as much as his older sister really) and taught that self love is important. Not to be cocky but Chanyeol also thought of himself as quite popular, he saw how girls swooned over him and he knew he was good looking. He was also tall and in the basketball team.  
  
Chanyeol specifically decided to confess before spring break to have time to spend the holidays with his soon to be girlfriend, Suzy. The two teenagers shared most of their classes and were close friends, and if Suzy didn’t like Chanyeol, then she did not show it at all, because he wasn’t the most discret person ever, and without doubt his feelings towards her might have been shown.

If, on the contrary, the tall boy tended to be very obvious with his feeling, he also figured she enjoyed the attention.

He liked Suzy, he really liked her. He liked her hair, he liked her eyes, her rosy cheeks and her calming voice. The fact that Suzy was the most popular girl of the class 3-1 was understandable : She was just so beautiful.

Anyway, soon, Bae Suzy and him would be in love and live happily ever after

 

  
But oh, how naive and desilusional Chanyeol was to think that way…

  
The truth was, Park Chanyeol actually was not that popular. He was likeable, but he also was a lanky -sometimes akward- boy with a few pimples, always wearing thick frammed glasses. He only needed glasss to read, but he wore them all of the time, as a fashion statement. He thought glasses made him look cooler and more intelligent. But behing those glasses, half of the students knew that Chanyeol had indeed the potential to be a flower boy : tall, cute, manly for his age (He did not look like a seventeen year old boy), and his barritone voice would make more than one girl fall for him... If only he talked about something else than himself.

  
Really, his attitude was what falsed him, and his self conceited personnality made people want to get away from him.. He had friends, sure, but let’s say that Chanyeol was not the most friendly and nice guy out there. The friends who truly understood him could be counted on the fingers of his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

One day, _the four flower boys_ (as they were called by some of the girl students when they hung out together) were eating lunch together at the school cafeteria. It was the tenth or so time they ate together and for the first time, Baekhyun was involved in their conversation instead of being clung on his phone.

Jongin might have thought that it was because he had asked him to stop ignoring them and being glued to his device during lunch, but that was not why he enthusiasticly followed the conversation that day.

Nope, it was because of the events that had happened the day before. The events only Chanyeol and he were informed about.

They kept chatting about random things, Baekhyun being the quieter one but still being involved and following what they were saying, his mind elsewhere but somewhat still present. However they got his full attention when suddenly, arriving to the dessert, Jongin who was reading questions from a list of things to have discussions about, spoke out

«  If you had the opportunity to cheat with 100 percent certainty your significant other would not find out, would you? » he asked.

  
Baekhyun immediately told him that he never would.

  
«  Why not ? Remember, she would never know. » Curiously asked Sehun.

« Pff.. You dumbfuck. It’s obviously because trust shouldn’t stop, when those who trust you aren’t watching you. » 

For some reasons, Chanyeol who was present at this moment, felt proud of Baekhyun. He too, hated cheating.

 

* * *

Their rejections happened the same day.

  
It was a rainy day, despite the season being spring. Baekhyun did not like the rain, yet rain seemed to be following him around at the most marking moments of his life. The day of his rejection was one. Baekhyun never had been rejected before, simply because he had never confessed to anyone before.

That day, only Baekhyun and Chanyeol know what happened : They both witnessed each other’s crush kissing, and both knew why they were being rejected by their relative crushes. Around one in the afternoon, during the lunch break, Baekhyun and Chanyeol both got their heart broken, at the same time.

Afterwards, they ran into each other in a hallway and walked together while talking about this and that, clearly avoiding to show their true emotions. Baekhyun was deceived, Chanyeol was sad. After talking and walking for most of the break, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and peeked behind a wall : He thought he had heard Minho’s voice.

Turns out he was right, and what they felt at this moment translated on both of the boys’ expression; shock and sadness painted on their face. Most of all, they felt disappointment. It was clear and obvious as they watched Lee Minho and Bae Suzy sharing a passionate kiss in a loving embrace, that the two were lovers.

 

The two boys walked away and both confessed of being rejected by the couple earlier. It felt like a slap on his ego to Chanyeol, and it felt like a bucket of cold water to Baekhyun.

 

'Of course, he isn't gay' 

'Of course she isn't single'

 

As Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked away silently, they had both known that they were not to denounce this secret relationship, as the couple (that, they admit it, was sweet, much to their displeasure) wanted to keep their relationship secret.

 

They found an empty corridor and sat there, sighing from time to time and pitifully frowning over their rejections. After sulking and telling each other’s about their crushes (it was still awkward for the two); Chanyeol suddenly asked Baekhyun if he wanted to skip afternoon classes and go have ice cream with him. The latter agreed instantly : this would take his minf off the heartbreak for a few minutes.

But then Chanyeol realised that he hadn't any money left and told baekhyun. Standing up, Baekhyun slid his backpack off his shoulders and turned around and opened it. He pulled out his -rather girly- pinky bunny purse and opened it, retrieving the money he saved from his hard work. Diva Baekhyun was proud to announce to Chanyeol that he made his own money from helping at his uncle’s shop last summer. He continued to rant, saying that they both more than deserved to treat themselves to an afternoon to the arcade, and of course the well-deserved Triple-Heaven ice cream. Who would have thought all his working over the holidays would have resulted in being spent like this ?

 

* * *

 

That’s why when the next day, Baekhyun finally participated in Jongin’s debate and firmly defended his opinion about why cheating is bad, Chanyeol was proud. Not only because he shared Baekhyun’s point of view on the topic. He also felt proud because he knew that this ice cream and these arcarde games Baekhyun treated them to helped them, and that eventually it would get better.

Another day, it was the day before the spring break, when Sehun and Jongin were engurfed in a conversation about why chicken is good for health or not (Sehun venting desastrous the effects for the health while Jongin complained about Sehun not enjoying life, because chicken is so good), Chanyeol asked in a rather low voice Baekhyun his number while the latter was munching on a peach. He gladly agreed with an eyesmile and a frantic nod, and gave him his phone, in which he later discovered that Chanyeol saved himself as _Chanyeol^^._

Therefore, it revealed to be a good idea of Chanyeol and Baekhyun to hang out together more by themselves after that. They got the opportunity to bond over their ’heartbroken hearts’ during the break (.. although their egos were more hurt than their hearts.) and became closer.

  
They started texting, and after their first meeting outside school, without Jongin and Sehun even being informed about it, they both knew that they were going to be good friends.

  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had become close friends so quickly that when feelings got involved, problem rose.


	2. Chapter 2

After the break, things changed. Sehun and Jongin noticed that the pair talked more and more as time passed, and soon Chanyeol and Baekhyun were leading the lunch conversations and joking around. They both became more joyful, more happy.

The other two did not comment on it. They were curious, wondering how it and what happened to make them become so close over a so little period of time. They guessed that they had seen each other during the two weeks they had away from school.

The two used to just share small talk, and now they were having conversations and inside jokes that only the two of them understood, and snorted-laughed out loud, teasing each other as if they were the best of friends. Sehun and Jongin just sent each other sly smiles, before watching the two and making non-so-subtle eye contact again : a new friendship, **Chanbaek** , was born.

 

Soon enough, the two groups of friends joined for good and on top of eating together at every single lunch, they spent time together all the time. Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol in all of their shared classes, and Chanyeol fetched Baekhyun from his class when they didn’t share a course. Baekhyun also waited for Chanyeol’s basketball practices up to end every single tuesday.

 

They became quickly close, so close that they shared everything. In the canteen, when Baek had chosen a different lunch from Chanyeol he would dump half of his meal on Chanyeol’s plate and then take half of the taller’s meal in his plate. All of this happened wordlessly, naturally - He didn’t even need to ask, Chanyeol had already gotten used to it. Baekhyun would say that « If the food’s bad, at least we’ll go down together » with a sly smile, to which Chanyeol wouldn’t respond, shaking his head and smiling at his silly friend.

The two of them shared tons of these silent agreements, which sometimes made amazed their friends and other classmates by their silent coordination. Another thing Chanyeol and Baekhyun did silently was the touches and the cuddles. Baekhyun found himself craving for cuddles when he was next to Chanyeol, and surprisingly Chanyeol felt the same. The two boys were touchy. Sometimes in class, Baekhyun would rub circles Chanyeol’s back for no reason, and sometimes Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand under the table at lunch, and interlocked their fingers together just to show him his affection, just to show him that he appreciated him.

With all the cuddling, they knew each other bodies so well because they paid close attention to details. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was very sensitive on the neck, so he liked to caress his neck with the tip of his fingers when they were lying down on his bed during sleepovers.

They sent each other tons of SMS (with some embarrassing typos stories). It was like they were hooked on each other and craving to get to know more about the other. They talked by SMS when they weren’t sharing a class, and even when they ate with their families (discretly under the table). They skyped when they weren’t able to visit each others the weekends, and to their friends and families, it was like they were obssessed with each other.

As months passed, they were always around each others houses, so much that their parents considered them as an additional child of their own. The group of four boys had melted with Jongdae and his friends, Minseok and Tao. Other classmates joined them, and soon added Kyungsoo and Yifan. They all hung out together however, no one ever saw Chanyeol without Baekhyun, or vice-versa. The two teenagers were joined by the hips and everyone could practically tell that they were each other’s best friends. It became Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They even got to have a shipping name, _Chanbaek_ (as Sehun liked to call them ’ _CHAAANBAAAEK!!!_ ’ He would shout in the corridors to call them).

They soon became inseparable, and called each other ’best friends’.

 

* * *

 

For his eighteenth birthday, Baekhyun jumped on Chanyeol and wrapped his arms around him tight, so tight. Chanyeol got him a limited edition from a photo book of Girl’s Generation, with Taeyeon photocards. GG was his favorite girlsband, and Chanyeol made his day.

* * *

 

A random afternoon hanging out together became routine, and soon they were always at each other’s house. Bickering cutely happened often.

Chanyeol complained « Why are there crumbs in my bed ? Baekhyun what did you do ? I told you not to eat in my bed anymore ! »

Baekhyun just smiled sheepishly. « I only ate some biscuits on your side of the bed earlier »

« My side of the bed ? It’s a large bed but all the sides are mine ! I dont recall sharing my room with you now, do I share my room with you Baek? » He childishly complained.

No one was to own his bed, not even his precious friend Byun Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun muttered a cute « sorwy » with his drooppy eyes and did aegyos, pouting cutely with air in his cheeks, however, Chanyeol lost it.

He did not like how weak he became when Baekhyun maipulated him with his aegyos, but what could he do ?

He sighed and cleaned up the mess before sitting next to Baekhyun again, but closer this time. Leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun let out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes :

He won this round.

 

* * *

 

« Sometimes … sometimes children can be very mean, though. I still remember my kindergarten bullies … »

Baekhyun sighed. He used to be bullied by his ’friends’ up until he fought back in middle school. They were was lying in the grass of Chanyeol’s garden, it was almost summer, and the two teenagers enjoyed their afternoon, sipping on iced tea and listening to music. Chanyeol, who was reading a Men Health’s magazine interrupted his reading to listen to his friend.

Despite the bullying, Baekhyun had learned how to stand for himself very early.

This was mainly thanks to his mother : « Please stop going back to the same people who hurt you » had she said, « You removed them for a reason, and you deserve to be treated with respect. Everyone deserves that, Baekhyun ». Baekhyun’s mother had told him.

Somehow, what she had said to him stayed impregnanted in his mind, like a the darkest black ink on a sheet of paper. Once he got over the shaming many homosexuals are exposed to from a young age, Baekhyun had realised that being gay was awesome. He spent most of his time with boys any way.

Baekhyun declared « I didn't even know the word gay when he was young. I did, however, know that I wanted to marry a boy and found it confusing that I never saw two guys getting married on TV shows or in movies, since it felt like the most natural thing in the world to me.  I noticed that the boys and girls used to play boys catch girls and I was always either chasing the boys or running away from them. I realised later, for sure, that I was gay »

Chanyeol did not comment on that, but thought about it for long minutes. How would it feel not to be accepted by society because you like people from the same gender ?

« I was bullied in middle school » Chanyeol commented before running his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. The souvenirs let a bitter taste in his mouth.

« However », he continued, « It all stopped when I suddenly grew like a tree in seventh grade » he grinned, remembering that he should get over it already.

* * *

 

Eventually, they ended up knowing so much about each others; and appreciate each other’s uniqueness. For example, Chanyeol had noted how Baekhyun did not like to hold furry animals in his arms : he did not like when his aunt’s cat hair was stuck on his clothes for days (even after washing them twice) whenever he visited her, because her couch, chairs, and basically her entire appartment was covered with the furry animal’s hair.

Animals smell too, and Baekhyun did not like smelly things. Since he knew this, Chanyeol used an extra dose of shower gel to smell good, and even scented conditioner (en itallique) all for Baekhyun. This was crazy weird how Baekhyun had unconsciously made him become hyper aware of his hygiene.

Chanyeol also noticed that Baekhyun loved to touch his ears and always repeated that Chanyeol had cute cheeks. So Chanyeol did not let anyone tease him about his ears, but Baekhyun. On the other hand, Chanyeol loved Baekhyun’s cute eye smile and his brown eyes, and the little moles that travel his face, from his ear to near his upper lip.

He also liked the mole on his thumb, maybe that’s why he found himself staring at Baekhyun’s hands in class more often than necessary.

 

 

One day, after the summer break, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a love bite in the school restrooms because the other one said he was curious about how it would look like on him : that resulted in their first argument.

Chanyeol had jokingly asked Baekhyun if he wanted him to give him one, and much to his surprise, Baekhyun agreed instantly. He looked like an over excited child, so Chanyeol leaned onto his neck and began to make a mark on him. He could feel the older’s pulse against his lips and smell his cologne.

Baekhyun smelled divinely good. He reminded Chanyeol of clean sheets, woods, spices and fruits.

Baekhyun moaned into the love bite the taller was giving him, and that made Chanyeol laugh. Ashamed of himself, he stormed out, but Chanyeol tailed after him.

« Wait ! Baek… »

« No dont say anything » Baekhyun growled.

That made Chanyeol upset « You wanted this didn’t you? Here you got you hickey ! Aren’t you happy? »

At the outburst, Baekhyun was incredibly red, an embarassed. Chanyeol felt so bad when he met his eyes, and imediately apologized. Baekhyun did not lose time and forgave him right away.

They were a bit distant for a week before falling into their routine but not before a period of awkwardness from the two teenage boys.

* * *

 

Baekhyun had spent twenty four hours overthinking after what Chanyeol had admitted to him.

He had been asking tons of questions about homosexuality to Baekhyun, who answered them while eyeing him skeptically. When Chanyeol answered, after being questioned, that he wanted to give gay sex a go just to see how it was once, Baekhyun’s mind went Berzeck.

He realised the same day that he had a crush on Park Chanyeol, he had a crush on his best friend. He found out he loved Chanyeol when he found himself writing his best friends name 박찬열, countless times in his journal, surrounded by doodles and little hearts.

And that scared the shit out of him, because it was so unexpected. Lee Minho was long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

One night after the hickey incident, at Oh Sehun’s house, 18 years old Byun Baekhyun, and 17 years old Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin were having a conversation, and they were all a bit tipsy. They had stolen Sehun’s parents alcohol.

 

Oh, shame on them…

 

« Where’d you get that hickey, Baek? » asked Jongin, with a sly smile.

« Ch-A guy made that to me » He answered, before talking again.

« Say, Sehunnie…. does gay sex makes you gay ? I mean, just because you do an action, it doesnt define who you are right ? For example, killing someone in self defense doesnt make you a murderer, right ? »

He purposely ignored the snickers and snorts of the other two. His question was genuine. Was Chanyeol really becoming gay ? What a pain in the ass…

« I don’t think so » Sehun replied, urging himself to hide his grin.

 

Of course, if you enjoy gay sex you are gay. Or at least bisexual. But he did not want to scare Baekhyun at the moment.

 

« Rightttt. no homo, bro. » Jongin snickered with a side-grins

« Ha ha.. I knew it. » Baekhyun muttered to himself.

« But Baek, then straight sex makes you straight? »

« Aish, Osen, you really are a Professional Prick ! » Baekhyun playfully hit the blonde’s shoulder.

Sehun made an offended expression and faked being hurt « Ow ! », but Baekhyun wouldn’t have any of that.

He leaned closer to Sehun and bit him. Sehun’s eyes widened, his mouth agape.

Taken aback by his friend’s sudden quietness, Baekhyun turned to look at him, making puppy eyes to look innocent.

 

« Huh? »

« What the hell?! Did you just bite my arm? »

 

With that, the hickey topic was forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Whereas, Chanyeol was being oblivious to his own feelings.

He secretly recorded Baekhyun’s laugh the other day… the latter was having a fist of laughing and Chanyeol loved the sound of his laugh so much that he recorded it without him knowing. And he listened to it everynight before going to sleep since.

Was it.. normal ?

 

 

 

 

It’s love.

Chanyeol realised that after Minho and Suzy finally dated openly and the gossips traveled their school. He realised then that not once in those months, did he think about Suzy.

Was it really love that he felt for the girl, then ? Nope; Chanyeol realized it.

 

Then it meant that he was ..gay. Baekhyun made him gay…. Pretty much gay.

And somehow, he did not have any problem with it. It’s not like he was going to get bullied for it, is it ?

No one knew anyway.

 

 

 

One day, Sehun asked Chanyeol « What’s up with you and Baekhyun ? »;

to which he answered « We’ve become close friends ».

 

 

 

 

After getting a love bite from Chanyeol, Baekhyun had decided to give him one too.

So after school, before parting their ways, he ushered the taller into a restroom and pushed him into a stall before locking the door and looking up at him, a smug expression decoring his face.

« What is it about ? » Chanyeol asked while raising a brow.

He was clearly amused by the strange behavior of his friend. Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a breath in.

He opened them, and smiled at Chanyeol. « I want to return the favor » he whispered before leaning close Chanyeol, as if he was going to kiss his neck.

Chanyeol finally understood what he was going to do to him when he felt Baekhyun gently nib at the bottom of his neck. A love bite.

He was sure he was profusely blushing, as he could feel his palms dampening with sweat and he was panicking. Panicking inside, because why did it feel so right ? He could feel Baekhyun’s lips against him and it was not supposed to feel this good. Could the smaller feel his heartbeat ? That made him slightly anxious but he forcefully pushed these thoughts at the back of his head to enjoy the moment.

The bite stinged a little but he felt good and hot, almost aroused. He bit his tongue not to let out a moan, because Baekhyun was holding onto his long sleeved shirt as he licked again and again on the abused parcel of his skin, turning it into a bright pink zone. Baekhyun on the other hand was enjoying himself, he could smell Chanyeol’s citrus perfume and the latter enjoyed the sentation of his warm breath on his skin. With his sleeve, he cleaned of his saliva from Chaneyol’s neck and took a step back to admire his own work, clearly proud with himself.

He beamed, because he knew that would make him more experimented the next time he gives a hickey to someone. In the back of his head though, it was certain that he only wanted to give hickeys to one person. But he **just knew** that even if he suspected Chanyeol to turn gay one day (What was with this sudden curiosity ?), the latter would never see Baekhyun that way. The thought saddened him.

 

They both exited the stall and thankfully no one else was in the restroom. Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror and enjoyed the view.

« Is that weird, Yeol ? »

« No, it’s beautiful » and with that, he slid his hand into Baekhyun’s.

They admired and enjoyed each other’s faces as if they were paintings, but really it was much more than that.

 

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol felt as if he was romantically loved. He wondered if Baekhyun liked him this way.

 

* * *

 

He was in class, observing Baekhyun who sat right next to him from the corner of his eye. Chayeol thought that Baekhyun was his light glowing in the dark. With him, he was happy. He felt light, like the air… This wasn’t right.. Chanyeol was becoming a romantic, a dreamer. But somehow, he liked that now his life revolved not only around himself, but around Baekhyun too.

 

The first time they kissed. It was raining. Baekhyun almost changed his ever-right statement about every rainy days going wrong, because kissing Chanyeol felt so god damn right. But he figured that day would be the exception. It was getting late and darker, and the two friends shared a innocent kiss in Chanyeol’s car.

Chanyeol leaned near Baekhyun, and their lips collapsed, moving quickly and experimentally against each others, before slowing down. They both awkwardly laughed after that, and Chanyeol drove Baekhyun back home.

That night in his bed, he could not countain the bitter feeling and insecurity he had. Was Chanyeol … using him ? They shared two more kisses after that. Discovering each other a bit more, as well as themselves. Their second kiss was shared in Baekhyun’s grandparents’ swimming pool while no one was looking. Chanyeol was was pushing Baekhyun’s fringe away from his forehead (so that he could see), when something in him snapped.

He gave into his instincts, and cupped Baekhyun’s wet face. He leaned in to peck him without warning, making of Baekhyun a blushing mess. He grinned after that and apologized, and baekhyun brushed him off, saying it was no big deal. Their third kiss was the longest : it was a make up session of three minutes on Chanyeol’s bed, in the middle of a night. They had had a sleepover for the weekend at Chanyeol’s.

It was once again raining hard against the window and that woke Chanyeol up, who did not hesitate one second to wake Baekhyun up by kissing him. They kissed tenderly and slowly, enjoying each other’s and melling their breaths together; They separated with a string of saliva and Chanyeol couldn’t feel more happy to be woken up at 2 in the morning. The rain did not stop that night as baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist. That night was the last night of fall.

 

 

It was nearing December, and Chanyeol had turned 18 just a few days before.

 

This was it. The night of the annual Lantern Festival, a festivity that has been held by the town for years and years. The festival took place in the heart of the town, and every generation attended it, to participate in the walk around the ’old town’ and set the lanterns in the air.

This was also where Chanyeol planned to confess to Baekhyun. However, things do not go as planned.

After his confession to Baekhyun, Chanyeol got rejected.

 

 

 

 

They weren’t boyfriends anyway ..Baekhyun still liked Minho, right ?

_’We just kissed each three times.’_ He thought.

Chanyeol was proved, once again, to be desilusionnal. Baekhyun hadn’t fallen in love with him too. Baekhyun was not in love with Chanyeol, he did not like him that way and, most importantly, he never would.

 

Chanyeol sighed, remembering how just now, he had just destroyed their friendship. As promised, Baekhyun waited at 7 pm for Chanyeol by the fountain near the theater. This particular fountain was very large and for the special event, seats were accomodated all around it. Baekhyun already knew that the reflection of the lanterns on the water would look gorgeous. He just couldn’t wait. Plus, earlier today, Chanyeol told him that he had something very important to tell him.

Chanyeol was heading to Baekhyun right about now. He recited his prepared confession (that looked more like a speech) on his way, and finally met Baekhyun.

They both participated in the walk, and had a good time. Chanyeol bought Baekhyun a cotton candy, and since they did not meet any of their friends, they set on spending the evening together, just the two of them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol bought a lantern for themselves, on which they both wrote their wishes on the opposite sides. « I wish to succeed my exams » wrote Baekhyun, while Chanyeol wrote « I want Baekhyun to love me back ».

Afterwards, they both lightened the lantern, and pushed it towards the sky. They watched as it flown upwards, going away along with hundreds of other. The lights made of the night sky the most beautiful beautiful scenery. _’It’s the perfect setting’_ thought Chanyeol. The air was still warm despite the winter approaching, and the late hour. When the crowd dissipated slowly, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if he wanted to go on a walk, to which the latter accepted, silently agreeing with the idea of relaxing his sore legs for being sitted for too long.

Chanyeol took in a deep breath, gulped, and perspired nervously after asking Baekhyun not to interrupt him. He hoped he would not smell of sweat when he would kiss Baekhyun, because that would be very embarassing.

« Baekhyunie, meeting you, us both being rejected… for that… I’m so thankful. You don’t know how you affect me. Your kisses, your smile.. that time you smiled at me after we kissed in the pool, my heart went wild. I did not imagine I would feel that way about you ever, but here I am. I’m sorry if I make things weird, but I’m more in love with you than anyone ever will. I love you so much Baek, and I want to make you happy. » He said all too quickly.

He couldn’t bear looking up at Baekhyun to see what expression he might be wearing. His fingers were trembling and he was so hot. He was afraid that his voice would waver.. He rapidly continued, in fear of getting interrupted. « So will you be my boyfriend ? Be mine ? » He bit his lips as finally looked at Baekhyun with pleadful eyes.

And he meant everyword of it. Baekhyun had come just in time into the younger’s heart. This boy that made him feel free, his love towards him made him grow up.. He made him realise things about himself he never would have figured out this early in his life.

Baekhyun was more than nervous so he played with the multiple rings located on his fingers. He was freaking out, to say the least. Baekhyun was shocked, and took a step back, frowning to himself.

The act made Chanyeol frown too.

« Will you ? » Chanyeol asked hopefully, biting his lower lip to control his facial expression.

He began to feel awful, he felt like he was begging, and he wanted to cry and move to another planet and disappear right now because he already knew the answer.

That silence, the guilt in Baekhyun’s traits. That was a rejection.

« I’m so sorry, Yeol. » Baekhyun muttered, looking down « I can’t accept your love. »

 

So this is how Baekhyun rejected Chanyeol.

He supposedly did not feel the same way. But thruthfully ? These were lies. And Baekyun knew he was lying to Chanyeol when he said that. He was just extremelly confused because he never felt this way before, because he never felt so overwhelmed.

He took a few steps back, not daring to look at Chanyeol’s face, despite the fact that the taller’s whole body crouched down, shoulders leaning forward. He just broke someone’s heart because he loved him. Because 17 years old Baekhyun did not understand why or how. Why would his friend Chanyeol confess ?

He dreamed of being Chanyeol’s boyfriend countless times for the past weeks, so what was wrong with him ? Why was he so afraid ? He did not read the signs, and to him, Chanyeol would never see him that way. His insecurities were getting in the way. _’Chanyeol loves me ? I can’t believe it.’_ With these thoughts, he turned and walked away, blind to the distress and heartbreak of Chanyeol. _’No fucking way’_ Maybe it’s because he was convinced that Chanyeol would never like him back, or maybe it’s because it was in the spur of the moment, but he could not diggest that Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol would like him that way.

Chanyeol fell to his knees and began sobbing. Bringing his two hands to his tears stained face, Chanyeol sniffled.

Why did it have to hurt so much ? Not only was he going to be emotionally damaged till the end of time but he was also physically hurt, his heart stabbed a thousands times, broken into pieces, stepped over, burned, shot. _**’I’ll never get over this’**_ , he thought.

His head was throbbing with pain. Why was it happening to him ? He hid his expression behind his hand, only hearing the footsteps of Baekhyun slowly fading.

With trembling fingers, Chanyeol streched out his arms, as if to reach the figure of his love. But it was to late. When he looked up, he was completely alone. Sniffing, he removed the snot and tears from his face with his sleeve, and stood up. « From now on, I won’t love you anymore, Byun Baekhyun. » he whispered.

He was motivated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months later, Chanyeol let go.

 

 

 

 

Once upon a cloudy evening, Byun Baekhyun had his first heartbreak.

_’Pff’_ Going outside did not help. As if taking a walk would help to cope with his broken heart. It was late in the evening, and it was terribly windy. It was already dark, the night had engurfed everything. All source of light disappearing.

He shivered, feeling the tip of his stuffy nose becoming ice-cold; His teary eyes stared in the horizon, without even admiring the colorful shades of orange, pink and yellow that the sky offered to him. He closed his eyes, and as a tears fell down on his left cheek, the boy, who had given in, took a deep breath - enjoying the salty smell of the sea.

He sighed. Had he really rejected Chanyeol, a few hours earlier ? Had he rejected the guy he loved ? What was he doing with his life, exactly ? The eighteen-year-old boy never had loved someone before. He hadn’t even had a crush that lasted more than one week before him. But as he thought about how he could possibly get out of this nerve-wracking situation, he was interrupted with stupor with drops of rain falling onto him. It seemed like the weather accompagnied his mood.

 

« I’m so stupid » He declared. « I’m so fucking stupid. »

 

He regretted so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Baekhyun was on sat on top of Chanyeol’s lap, both knees parted beside him._

_He had been teasing the younger for fifteen minutes already by squishing his cheeks, touching his face, playing with his ears and his nose. Chanyeol let him because it felt good, he let him because he did not want Baekhyun to think that he was blushing because of the contact, so if Baekhyun continued to squish his cheeks, then the pink coloring his cheekbones would be explainable._

_« Aw. You’re adorable » Baekhyun cooed._

_« Stop making fun of me. » Chanyeol sent him glare, but his eyes were smiling. He moved, making Baekhyun retreat, before returning back to his phone as if he needed to check a message._

_He missed Baekhyun’s blush. Except this time, Baekhyun wasn’t making fun of him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seven years ago, Baekhyun broke Chanyeol’s heart when he left. Now they were both 25 years old, and it seems like Fate would make them meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback needed ! ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> PS : Baekhyun's new song gets released todayyyy ! :') 
> 
> PPS : English is not my first language, so if you see errors you can point them out. Thank you （◔౪◔）


	3. Back together (last part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n :  
> Gosh, I’m so sorry I did not update for months. It was just me, procrastinating. This is the last part of « Something like you ». I wrote most of it months ago. I didn't beta read it, and I probably won't for a few months. I just needed closure I guess.
> 
> (This is lame, I know.)

<p>Gracefully adjusting his sleeves, Baekhyun let out a sigh as puffed out the smoke of his cigarette. He found himself thinking of a boy he once loved. It has been seven years, seven years since he last saw Chanyeol. ’I wonder how he is doing’ thought the 25 years old man. He muttered under his breath. « ..Whatever » and pushed that thought at the back of his head. That’s it. He had to move on. He has to. It had been too long, and Chanyeol forgotten him a long time ago anyway. He was the only one who hadn’t moved on from his stupid mistake.

  
___________

 

Years passed, and both of the teenagers bloomed into two alluring men. Older, and more mature.

  
____________

 

Byun Baekhyun is now a responsible adult, meaning he is living by himself, and supporting himself one hundred percent. He’s been working in « EXODUS », a new start-up created by Kim Joonmyeon last year, as an accountant. Located on one floor of a building filled with companies in the heart of Seoul, this start up is based on an app and a website that helps people to find love based on their food interests : in other world, it’s a dating app with food preferences as criterias. They deal with satisfied customers most of the time and things are going very well for them.

  
Things exploded when this app was mentioned by a famous youtuber couple who met each other thanks to the app, and ever since, they became successful. In fact, things are going so well that they re-opened the applications for new positions needed in EXODUS. By pure coincidence (or is that Fate butting its head in the two men’s lives ?), Chayeol happened to be the new recrutee in the start-up Baekhyun works in.

And Baekhyun and Chanyeol ended up meeting again.

 

  
Baekhyun thinks about how he was randomly thinking about Chanyeol the other day, and how the taller came back into his life. The coincidence is almost magical. He would have never thought they’d end up being work colleagues, working for the same startup. After they saw each others again (in an awkward encounter in the elevator), Baekhyun realised that many things had changed since their high school days. Of course, they were not the same teenagers they used to be anymore.

But the changes threw Baekhyun off guard. The most apparent change being Chanyeol himself. Baekhyun mentally cursed him; why did he have to become this attractive and handsome. Why was he so manly, so sexy ? And how did his voice become even deeper ? He swears Chanyeol’s deep voice sent shivers down his spine the other day, when Chanyeol hummed in response to the administrator, Minseok, who had asked if anyone in their office wanted coffee. Chanyeol’s hair was nicely styled too. Chanyeol’s height, Chanyeol’s voice, Chanyeol’s presence were overwhelming enough to make Baekhyun feel like he was on edge every single day. And it had only been three days since his ex’s arrival in their office.

He never thought of his job as stressful and he was okay with the work pressure, but this ? This is totally unfair ! Chanyeol has become so hot, so attractive that it’s unfair, Baekhyun thinks. But what is the most unfair is how laid-back, confident and unimpressed Chanyeol is. Or at least around Baekhyun. It’s like he does not feel an ounce of what he once thought about the midget anymore. It is like he isn’t affected by their past, at all.

 

  
~~~

  
The friday evening, was the night out with all the EXODUS team, as an « introduction of the new recruits ». Joonmyeon spontaneously decided that his compagny had to have a dinner in the BBQ restaurant down the streets. He made the announcement that would change everything : an upcoming business trip in Yanggu, in a camping and cabanes ressort to 'get closer together, break the ice and develop our team spirit!'. And that same night, although Baehyun and Chanyeol only uttered a couple of words to each others, they both realised how things had changed and how it would never go back to how it used to be. There was no ’chanbaek’ anymore.

  
That evening, Baekhyun also realised something. He found out that he was not the only one being mermerized Chanyeol’s looks, by his white tight shirt, that married his biceps oh so perfectly perfectly. A ~~leeche~~  girl, Soora, had her eyes set on the tall newbie as well. She was Joonmyeon’s secretary, and to the despair of the accountant, she couldn’t help but stare at his ex’s muscled chest. Chanyeol didn’t hide that he’s well built either. ’Does he have to wear such a sexy shirt ?’ thought Baekhyun. But truly, he was upset because he wanted to be at Soora’s place. ’Just like when I was young’, he thought. Feeling jealous, he wanted to take her place so badly. He too wanted to lean close to Chanyeol and maybe be able to smell him. He too wanted to whisper in his ear. Baekhyun bad guts feelings about her. He was such a liar, pretending not to notice how she subtly touched Chanyeol whenever she talked to him. She was monopolizing his attention most of the time, and the man did not seem to mind that much. This girl was clinging to him, showing her assets and she was maybe too drunk to notice that she made everyone a bit uncomfortable. She had been the only girl that managed to make it to the dinner, since her three female colleagues had all something up this evening, and the rest was mostly composed male employees. Of course, no man would tell her to stop being so thirsty.

  
Even when she boldly declared Chanyeol as « her Channie ».

  
Behind the polite smiles, Baekhyun was fuming and cursing her…. Truthfully, he found her more than annoying, like she is sticking to his ex like glue. He didn’t see why Chanyeol did not reject her advances.

 

Perhaps.. Was he interested ?

  
Their relationship had also suffered a lot. If ignoring each other until gradatuation did neither of them good, it also made things awkward to talk to each in a friendly-normal manner, like two colleagues the same age would. They somehow managed to hide the awkwardness though, since none of their workpals had seemed to notice the tension (yet).

 

  
_« I’m so sorry, Yeol.  I can’t accept your love. »_

  
Stupid. Stupid Baekhyun.

 

 

 

That evening, Baekhyun kept ursing and hating himself in his head. For breaking Chanyeol's heart, and for the outcome of tonight.

  
This was proof enough : The small man hasnt moved on at all. He admits it now. He is affected by Chanyeol's carefree around this girl more than he would have tolered.

~~~

 

Shaking his head at the souvenir, Baekhyun focuses his attention back to his macbook, working on verifying some expanses of the day. Baekhyun relies on his feelings much more than before. He who used to fear his feelings and force himself to listen to his brain only now believes in his intuition : so when he meets someone, he will notice things. He thinks he will know if it is the right person : things would feel different, he would notice details and things out of the ordinary… The thing is, when he notices these things in Park Chanyeol, whom he gave a big heartbreak to way back in high school, years ago, shit happens. But since he relays in his gut feelings, Byun Baekhyun will try to be around the younger a bit longer : maybe the upcoming business trip is the ideal way to connect the dots, be with Chanyeol and maybe, just maybe, be happy again.

 

 

 

 

 

These past years hadn’t been easy on Chanyeol. Unless Baekhyun, he went through shit and he struggled to get where he is now. He’d lost one of his best friends in a car accident two years ago, and his father the year before. He felt guilty for his friend, as he was supposed to be in the car with him when the accident happened, but he had cancelled the day before. He still remembers every detail of the day. Some of his friends from university where heading to a music festival, and their car percuted another, hence, plus the loss of a friend, another one of his friend became blind and one had Post traumatic disorder. It was a mess.. They were a mess.   
And sometimes Chanyeol wondered what would have happened if he was in the car at this moment, too. He since valued life even more than before. He likes to think that he had known how precious and fragile a life was since he lost his first pet when he was ten. But still, losing people dear to you comes as a chock to everyone when it first happens. Chanyeol’s family was not as financially stable as before too, but they still managed. The tall man observed with stupefaction that the Baekhyun of now, contrary to the one of his past, is the kind of person who was never up to going for drinks with his colleagues after work, neither inviting anyone in his house.

He had come to the BBQ night out the other day, sure, since it was a last minute thing and almost everyone hadn’t been able to resist to Joonmyon.. but other than that, he alwasy refuses. In other words, his ex is a boring killjoy. Apparently, Baekhyun spent his Sundays alone at home with his computer. ’What a life’ judges Chanyeol.

 

 

  
Sure, Baekhyun doesn’t quite know what he wants the most in life. Over the years he became a bit duller and straightforward. And there was one thing he ever was sure of, it’s that he wanted to share his everything with someone he loves. But he realised that a tad too late, and screwed everything up seven years ago. People can have multiple soulmates.. right ? He tries to convince himself. But the sad truth is that Baekhyun never got over is his school love. And he thinks he will keep regretting all his life. Why did he have to have his old flame back in his life once again..?

 

 

Baekhyun finds it tough. Extremely tough. When he has to smile at his workpals at eight in the morning, when he did not get an ounce of sleep the night before, just because it’s the right thing to do. Sometimes called anti social, the midget is far from the « funny-sassy-popular » reputation he held during his high school days. Heck, even being called « the school cafeteria gay kid » made him popular and somehow, loved.

But now, in his work place and in the adult world, none of these souvenirs are relevants. He still remembers the drills of announcing it, and the adrenaline and proudness he felt afterwards. Baekhyun felt lost, far from his true self. However big his own troubles were, he thought he must have been disconnected from himself to be this blind. He used to think he hates his current self. But he doesn't. He just isn't satisfied with who he is now.

How did he become like this ? He who once smiled every day and had the best self confidence hardly ever smiles anymore; now years later he has caught his colleagues whispering about him between gossips. They define him as someone that always looked tensed-looking, a total stuck up. Baekhyun finds himself too often wearing a smile that never quite reaches his eyes. These « mates » aren't really his friends, anyway.

  
tick tock tick tock.

  
Tired out because of the annoying sound of the clock in the office, Baekhyun twists on his chair and takes a small break. He gulps some water, reprehending himself for not being able to concentrate over the noise that is becoming gradually louder and louder. Today, he is grumpy and needs to smoke. But he won't for at least two hours, because he has too much work to catch up on, plus his project needs to be worked on.

 

This upcoming trip will be more than welcomed. Baekhyun will be able to relax in nature, and surely, go to a river to meditate 'or something'. But then again, it is his way of being true to himself in a way.

 

Just HOW did he end up with Joonmyeon rubbing comforting circles on his back as he cries and whails to the older, confessing that he did get affected when Soora flirted with Chanyeol ? The older of the two is speechless, considering that he had no ideas Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew each others. They don't show it, they never talk and it kind of makes everyone uncomfortable at their office. So hearing that they are exes is a big new.

After Baekhyun stops sobbing and cleans his face up, they decide to join their group that is gathered in a cute chalet back, and go back to the drinking.  
By then, not everyone is drunk (only another girl and Baekhyun) but everyone is tipsy.   
Baekhyun drunkenly mutters something that draws everyone’s attention to him « Yeol and I were so weird in high school ». He says so to their colleagues and basically everyone during the trip hears it.

 

« Yeol? » Everyone is surprised and turns to the taller, yet Chanyeol does not say anything about the nickname. However, he notes in the back of his head to tell Baekhyun never to call him Yeol again. It makes him uncomfortable. It makes him feel unwanted things. Burried feelings. Chanyeol didn’t forget. He forgave Baekhyun, after some time. But he never knew how much of a coward he was and maybe if he did, he ould have known that his friend was in love with him, too.

The others attention is still on Chanyeol, who fidgets uncomfrtably in his seat before saying « Nah, why are you saying this? »

« Remember ? » Baekhyun eyes meet his. He dares, he challenges. He challenges to tell everyone about their past.

« No »

 

Chanyeol is avoiding.

  
« Dont you remember? We used to mess with each other a lot » he pauses as he looks over everyone only to see that he gained everyone’s attention with his story. Cue to be in Minseok's future « juicy gossips »

« Chanyeol and I experimented with each other basically. He taught me how to kiss and we gave each other our first hickeys. »

 

At that, everyone laughs « No way ?! » And it brings utter disbelief. Chanyeol's blushing, embarrassed. Baekhyun is red on the cheeks too.

  
As Baekhyun goes on and on and tell all their colleagues Chanyeol and his past, not bothering to hide embarrassing moments, Chanyeol can’t believe his ears. He feels embarassed and wants to hide a thousand feet under the ground out of embarassment.

The others can’t believe seventeen years old Baekhyun would do something like this. After all, the 25 years old Baekhyun they know is one of the most uptight person ever. He is the one always setting the example, always being rightful and always following the rules. Yet, he answers their questions, gives details... « Yes way.. we were curious hormonal high school boys what do you say..»

  
« So Chanyeol is gay? If you guys kissed » Lee Jinki asks. He is another worker that is openly gay. Maybe he'll try to hit on Chanyeol, too.

« I am bisexual » Chanyeol mutters. Lies. In truth, Chanyeol is totally, one hundred percent gay. In fact, he hasn’t kissed a girl since.. forever actually. Neither has Baekhyun.. Both have never been with girls, and needed not.

Chanyeol’s only girl crush had been Bae Suzy, back in high school… Before he fell for Baekhyun. Chanyeol has, of course, had a couple of boyfriends after he got over the Baekhyun situation. He wasn’t going to let himself drown into his despair, and got himself back up after some time. Soora isn’t pleased and becomes desinterested as soon as she hears about Chanyeol not being exclusively into women.

 

Now that their backstory is out in the open, Baekhyun has nothing to hide anymore

They sleep together during their trip. After the very night Baekhyun outed their past, the drink again some soju the next evening. It leads them to make out, before going together to hide and release themselves. The place they make love in is ... a bit shabby. Yet, it is cozy. They have sex (or would Baekhyun dare to say 'make love') together in Baekhyun's caban, in is isolated room, lit by dimmed light of the moon shining through the window. Other than that, they are in the dark, yet they see each others, and as they reach their pik, they look into each other's eyes. Despite their aggrievated, drunken state , they make love slowly, nicely, passionately.

  
Chanyeol prepares to leave early in the morning to go back to his room, but he is stopped by Baekhyun, who woke up when he heard the rustling of the sheets.

  
Chanyeol is putting his clothes back on, worried of last night's outcome, when he is stopped by a warm hand on is shoulder. He turns to Baelhyun who looks at him. He truly looks at him too. How he looks beautiful.

  
None of the two men utter a word for a minute, until Baekhyun clears his throat : « When I look back, God.., I’ve been.. so stupid… » He lets out a dry laugh. « I must have looked pathetic right ? So what ? You took pity of me ? How was it ? Making fun of a pitiful, dumb idealist that believes— That believED in love ? Did you have the laugh of your life, Chanyeol ? Is that why you were gonna leave and tell everyone we fucked ?!! »

« No ! I **regret** it ! That’s why I want to start over, please….Baek— »

 

 _He regrets it_ ? It pangs in Baekhyun's heart. His face twists into a painful expression.

« —Fuck you! »

« Tell me what to do. I don’t know what to do anymore ! Fuck ! And don’t cry , … Stop fucking crying, Byun Baekhyun ! I can’t stand seeing cowards crying ! »  
Ouch, that hurts.

« Th-then don’t fucking look at me ! Screw you, Park Chanyeol ! Because of you we’re stuck in this shithole situation ! … I don’t want the others to us together like this. Just leave. » Baekhyun finally spits out. Chanyeol can hear the hatred in his voice. He wrongly thinks that the man he loves isn’t the same person as the one facing him right now. Hurriedly finishing to put his clothes on, he leaves without a word. Once again. Baekhyun is acting like a prick when he knows Chanyeol is sorry and regrets what he did.

But right now, anger is taking the best of him. He must have done it, because for a brief moment this happened. But he eventually stops in his tracks, and goes back to Baekhyun's in hurried, big steps. How can he be so dumb ? He loves him, they can't walk away from each others once again.

All he knows is, after the incident, he can’t stand loosing Chanyeol, feeling that it might be the love of his life, that is walking away. It’s suffocating, and he doesn't know what to do about this. Because he longed to kiss him, but that when he did, it felt both so good and so wrong. — a few minutes after, Baekhyun has calmed down.—

Baekhyun wants to hate Chanyeol. But he can’t. He hastily puts his pajamas on and runs to him. He swears to himself he will make a love declaration. He hasn't prepared anything, bu his heart knows.

 

  
Baekhyun isn't in his room when he knocks the door. Exhausted, Chanyeol rests his head on the door, praying for the other man to come back.

 

  
Baekhyun burries his face into Chanyeol's back and hugs him, so tight, before Chanyeol’s turning and trying to detach himself from the tight hug. Baekhyun wont have any of that , he hugs tighter , muttering « I love you, Park Chanyeol ».

  
Time stops. He takes in his scent, his body warmth.. being so close to Chanyeol, having Chanyeol in his arms might just be the best feeling in the world. Baekhyun exhales shakily, as he thinks he’s going to cry even harder, before loosening his hold on Chanyeol and finally letting his arms fall to his side. Then suddenly, Chanyeol turned and in seconds, the man he loves is kissing him fully on the lips. After a few seconds, he retracts, the two look into each other’s eyes and they just know. « I’m never going to shut you out again, Yeol. I’m so— Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry » Baekhyun is sobbing at this point. He hopes he read into it correctly, and Chanyeol likes him a little bit. Baekhyun still loves him, so he has got to try.

He continues. « Because, I love you but I don’t know what I’m doing. I was distracted and I don’t know what happened. We…we were friends, and this was not supposed happen, this was not supposed to end up like this ! I wasn't ready to date and you were so..so... Look, I know, and I’m sorry, I was careless, I was selfish, I was childlish ! I liked being with you, but I didn’t like the idea of being tied up with someone. I tried to ignore how it felt. But Yeol, I didn’t know any better ! I tried, I really tried to ignore how nice it felt when we were close together. When you rested your head against my shoulder. And that one afternoon. When you slept against me. You woke up hours later, Chanyeol » Baekhyun pauses for a few seconds. A bitter smile decoring his face, his eyes are sad.

He speaks again « You were sleeping soundlessly.. Do you know that I watched you sleep ? At that moment, I think I fell in love with you.. » he pauses, and inhales, before declaring « But I was so scared. Scared of being labelled, scared of my feelings, scared of your reaction… Scared of loving you. »

  
« Baek… » Chanyeol murmurs.

« So I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I broke your heart. I regret everything. All I can say is that if I could go back in time and do things differently, I would. »

  
Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. He is gaping, lots of emotions flashing though his eyes. « We’re older. But we are still young.. and I already broke your heart … once. I was so childlish, gosh » Tears fall onto his cheeks, he smiles bitterly and turns to look on the ground before meeting Chanyeol’s empty eyes again. But strangely his eyes dont seem as empty as a few seconds before. Could it be …. affection, shining onto the brown of his eyes ?

  
He’s right. Chanyeol’s heart is beating so heart he thinks he is going to be sick.

Teary-eyed, the accountant can’t really tell. He continues explaining himself « You couldn't read my mind. And somehow, it disappointed me. Your heart… you gave it to me that one time. I promise I will treasure it. Only if you'd let me in again, I promise I will always love you. I will keep your heart safely. I don’t want to break it twice. And I will give you my heart, too.»

  
Silence answers him as Chanyeol is staring back at him, his own eyes glossy and red, his emotions translucides to the smaller man. He understands, he doesn’t need reassurance. « But if you’re willing to come back to me, i swear to you that I will NEVER hurt you again, Yeol, I’ll treasure you. You’re so precious… »

One second later, they kiss, Chanyeol cupping Baekhyun’s tears stained cheeks, and bends down to kiss him tenderly. Baekhyun is clenching the taller shirt to do something with his clammy hands, before closing his eyes, sighing into the loving kiss and bringing his hands to chanyeol cheeks as well/ He is tenderly caressing his damp cheeks. Baekhyun can smell the particular citrus-scent of Chanyeol.

Finally.

 

 

  
——————-

 

 

  
A few weeks later, Joonmyeon enters his office. He is thirty minutes late, but who cares ? He's his own boss. He walks through the doors to find the new office couple, 'chanbaek'. He smiles and sigh, as he eyes the two men cuddling in a loving and cute embrace, in front of Baekhyun's computer. They look cute and if he admits it, Joonmyeon envies them a bit, they are in their own world, whispering to each others and, if Joonmyeon dares to hope, working together. He gives them privacy after snapping a few pictures. They didn't even hear him entering.

——————-

  
They are traveling abroad, right now they're on a train, heading to an unknown destination.

Baekhyun does not mind when Chanyeol drools on him as he sleeps on his lap.

  
Baekhyun remember his first heartbreak, and decides that this was one of the best days of his life. Looking back, he realises that best days of his life had been spent with Chanyeol.

  
Chanyeol, who is always by his side when he evolves.

  
Feeling that his lover is staring at him, he slowly wakes up, his eyelids being heavier than ever. The couple hasn't really been sleeping a lot during this trip.

 

« So what do you want the most in life, Yeol ? » Baekhyun asks because earlier that day, they'd been asking each other questions, to catch up on their time being apart.

Chanyeol turns to him, a little smile tugging the sides of his lips. « Oh, you know… Something like you. »

 

 

  
(the end)

 

 

 

 

a/n : Credit to all of the songs that inspired me to write this. I owe everything to music. This is still lame though</p>


End file.
